


陶德先生的非常规心理诊疗

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Addiction
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 迪克的挨擦癖已经发展到了难以控制的地步。他害怕坐地铁，害怕坐公交，但他又极度渴望刺激的性爱（轻微性瘾）。于是他预约了心理医生，准备努力回归正常生活，但阴差阳错坐在了老朋友杰森面前。现在杰森向他推来了一张无法拒绝的“医患合同”。





	1. 初次诊疗

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人au  
> 文中提到的心理诊疗以及医患关系都是虚构的，请勿代入现实

“我们做爱，但不插入。”  
合上笔盖，迪克把那张薄薄的合同推到桌子另一边，与那双偏暗的松石绿眸交汇视线。轻蔑，杰森的嘴角向上扬着，他不常这样笑，至少不会对很久不见的“熟人”这样笑。  
“怎么?我的要求对你来说很苛刻吗？”迪克的声带都在发抖——兴奋，是难以抑制的兴奋。这太他妈诡异了！他只是和往常一样预约了心理医生，但全布鲁海文的心理医生好像都在忙于处理最近数量暴增的精神病罪犯，而无暇顾及警局的新干员。

格雷森先生，如果您不介意，我们可以为您安排以为一位哥谭来的新医生。  
哥谭，这个词已经让迪克产生了过敏反应:在哈利马戏团的那次演出事故之后，他18岁之前的人生都爬满了哥谭福利院墙上的那种被子植物。“罗姆人都是婊子！”那些喜欢爬上高台抽烟的男孩呲着参差不齐的牙辱骂他。他们会用烟屁股戳他的脸颊，火星在他的睫毛上飞舞——他们想弄瞎他。还有一次他被锁进了杂物间，他已经不记得自己是怎么从通风透窗爬出来，摔在草地上有多疼了。他只记得当时胃部饿得抽搐，他在街上游荡，好吧，还因为偷了点一个男孩的面包挨上了一记狠拳——在那个男孩从超市顺走面包后。  
那个男孩叫什么名字……杰伊?杰森?总之他时不时会看见那个男孩抱着干硬的面包在街上乱窜。他们经常溜进剧院偷看电影，虽然大多数情况下是在偷窥黑暗中的观众，或者是在公园里，抱住对方的腰把对方摔进草坪。  
直到某个下午，杰森的红色兜帽衫、硬质牛仔裤摩擦着他的腰腹，那双绿眼睛紧紧地，紧紧地咬住他，于是他鬼使神差地贴上杰森的嘴唇。杰森抱住他，细瘦的胳膊箍得他生疼。他疯狂地挣开那个让他窒息的拥抱，留下一脸错愕的杰森，逃跑了。后来，再后来有传闻说杰森被布鲁斯·韦恩领养了，而迪克也在考上警校后离开了哥谭。  
混乱、不堪，关于哥谭的记忆已经不能再多了。也许这个新医生也是某个和他一样从下水道里爬出来的混蛋。警局还有处理不完的案子，他的麦片盒好像也空了……迪克想离开，但问诊室的门仿佛刻上了缠绕善恶树的蛇，吐出暗红的信子。  
这真是个错误，不，这简直是一场灾难！当那张似曾相识的脸从病例单上抬起来，迪克捏起纸张卷边去一次次按平的手，现在也已同样的姿势狠狠地按住他自己的虎口。汗液黏腻，某种角质层像是从他的身上剥落。毛糙的衣服摩擦过他的皮肤，留下火辣辣的痛感。

“别紧张，迪基鸟，”杰森捋平垂落的发绺，把医患合同丢在一边，“轻微性瘾和摩擦症——你会是变态心理学的一个经典教案。”他站起来，身高足足有六英尺，迈开长腿绕过桌子，平直的双肩随着走动轻微摇晃，健硕的肌肉把衬衫撑得紧绷，流畅的肌肉线条以及下颌的细胡髭……如果这只是自己的性幻想，迪克倒是不介意杰森的阴茎捅进自己任何地方。  
“说真的，你比正经医生更适合去治疗罪犯。”迪克靠近到可以闻见杰森的古龙水，手指灵巧地解开皮带袢扣，杰森扶住他发烫的脖子，身体前倾想要亲吻他。“我们不接吻。”“只是不插入！”杰森带有惩罚意味地轻轻咬住他的下唇，迪克本想反抗却顺从地张开嘴，接纳了杰森的舌头。他终于放松下来，享受着杰森强硬的吻，以及摩擦过皮肤的手掌。  
他们扯开对方的衣服，杰森的衬衫纽扣，迪克的夹克衫，还有内裤。杰森的阴茎在他的手里膨大，沉甸甸的分量让迪克脸上发烫。  
“跪下。”声音柔缓却不可违抗，杰森把他的脖子捏得更紧，紧到迪克感到酸痛，还有似曾相识的、粗糙织物留在皮肤上的快感。“跪下，”那双深邃的眼睛让迪克膝盖发软，“吸我的屌。”迪克握住硬挺的阴茎，粘着湿冷液体的龟头抵住他的嘴唇。他微微张开嘴，用嘴唇抿住龟头。  
“对，就是这样。”杰森的手指捻着他的耳垂，像是某种奖励，“你享受这个，就和你享受皮肤上的轻微痛感一样。”迪克闭上眼睛，试图含得更深。但太他妈奇怪了！他依旧能想象出杰森，他的心理医生操着他的嘴。杰森的呼吸愈加粗重。他嘬着一个男人的阴茎，像是个恋屌的荡妇。  
但迪克并不反感，甚至忍不住冒出细小的呜咽。他接近本能地吮吸杰森的阴茎，腥咸的前液在他嘴里仿佛变成了某种美味，他含入，又吐出，慢慢地找到了自己的节奏，感官几乎被嘴里火热的阴茎夺去，燃烧他的神经，连杰森的低声咒骂和赞叹都没有留意。  
一声轻响，阴茎从迪克嘴里脱了出去，唾液黏连在紫红的龟头上，泛白的液体从马眼冒出，而那股咸湿的味道还残留在口腔里。按在他脖子上的手更加用力，迪克懵懂地看向面红耳赤的杰森，眨巴着他那双小狗眼睛:“怎么了？”  
该死的蓝色眼睛！尤其是那双眼睛正意犹未尽地盯着自己的阴茎。“你的技术真烂。”声音听起来欲盖弥彰地傲慢，但这依旧激起了迪克的怨怒。他总是在这种诡异的场合维护他脆弱的尊严。饱满的嘴唇向下一撇，颇为不满地咬了一下杰森挤进来的手指，温暖的口腔却几乎立刻包裹住杰森的手指。杰森露出如同发现了口味上佳的那不勒斯冰淇淋一样的微笑:“看来你有一些‘口欲期滞留’。”他搅动着迪克的舌头，时不时触碰到小舌的手指让迪克的咽反射明显，柔软的后壁挤压手指，唾液流淌到黄金男孩的下巴——甚至他的胸口上。  
杰森抽出手指，迪克立刻咳嗽起来，“那是什么，口欲期?”粗大的手揉搓他的臀瓣，冰冷的鼻尖贴上他的脖子，“我们不插入……”披在身上的衬衫已经被抓的发皱。迪克的胸膛在发颤，努力忽视那些跳跃在他眼前的幻想，粗糙的手，紧贴的身体，汗液，亲密……  
“只是一点奖励，”杰森抱着迪克靠在桌上，连同着内裤一起扯下他宽松的休闲裤，“你做的很好，这只是正常的性爱。”手掌包裹住两根阴茎，他和他的皮肤贴在一起，汗液交融，摩擦，神经跳跃。迪克咬紧下唇，那只手带着性欲吞噬了他。他皱紧眉头，杰森却抚平他的皱纹。“睁开眼睛，看着我。”他睁开眼睛，看见那双松石绿的眼睛火一样地燃烧，温热的鼻息碰撞他的脖颈，好像能擦出火星，火星在他的睫毛上飞起。白色 涡流，蜂鸣……杰森的眼睛紧紧地咬住他。

“没有不满足和射精障碍，对吗？”  
迪克点了点头，快感余留让他的手都不能很灵活地为自己拉上夹克拉链，他转过身，发现杰森根本没有把衣服穿上的打算——皱皱巴巴的衬衫披在身上，第二颗纽扣早不知道在哪里被崩掉了，皮带垂在大腿两侧，裤口大喇喇地敞开，就好像刚刚他只是和迪克喝了一杯茶，简单地做了一次医患交流。  
“你又脸红了。”杰森看着他，“在性爱过后仍旧对自己的伴侣脸红，可见你有一些……”  
“我没病！”迪克摸了摸自己发烫的脸，该死，他总是在奇怪的时候莫名其妙脸红，“除了轻微性瘾和……摩擦症。”  
“还有口欲期滞留。”杰森翘了翘眉毛，“而且你应该让我把话说完，我想说:你有一些敏感，不过也挺可爱的。”可爱，杰森不自觉吐了一下舌头，他也不知道自己为什么会想出这么一号形容词来形容迪克。  
“是吗？”迪克看起来有些掩饰不住的喜悦，这让他看起来更像一只蠢兮兮的大鸟了，和他过去偷面包时一模一样。  
现在蠢兮兮的大鸟接了一通电话，看起来是什么重要的事情。他的眉毛微微皱起，眼神一瞬间凌厉起来。“抱歉，重要案件。”迪克耸了耸肩说道。杰森没有回应，只是走近迪克，轻轻地啄了一下他的唇角。  
“下次约个时间，只有我们两个。”  
“好。”

 


	2. 燃烧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森和迪克的不正常关系被同事发现，并遭到了威胁。同时，杰森对迪克的占有欲膨胀到了让他自己无法忍受的地步，但迪克冷淡的态度让他更为煎熬。这无法抑制的欲望最终在拥挤的地铁里爆发。

周一的早晨总是从一杯美式咖啡开始。美利坚人的人均睡眠时间在七个小时左右，不高也不低，毕竟和日本人相比，他们的梦总要更长一点。霍华德·杰斐逊在大学时曾就此发表过一篇论文，并且他还和拥有一只五彩斑斓的鲤鱼旗的室友开玩笑:你们就是盯梢的狼。  
现在，他也开始盯梢。喝一口冰咖啡，用湿漉漉的手抽出一张纸，擦去嘴边的苦涩。他的眼睛一直没有从陶德医生紧闭的诊室门板上挪开过，甚至没去理会护士递来的病例单。  
“额，杰斐逊医生?”艾什莉护士将病例单向霍华德推进了几寸，因为怀疑而皱起的金色眉毛让她尖利的五官更显刻薄，但她的声音意外地甜美，甚至有点像Ariana Grande。但此时此刻，如果霍华德没有接下她推来的病例单，她就要用她最可爱的特质来威胁他了。  
“Oops，早晨总是这样难以集中精神。”艾什莉听了无可奈何地微笑，说:“但愿您能集中精神于乔安娜，这是她第四次来咨询了——失眠让她很狂躁。”  
门咔哒一声被关上，一个体态纤瘦的女孩站在门口。“请问，我能进来了吗?”嗯，至少还挺礼貌。霍华德的视线几乎无法从她随着呼吸起伏的胸骨上移开。艾什莉尴尬地撇起嘴，踩着那双2英寸左右的驼色高跟鞋离开诊室。  
当艾什莉推开门，霍华德越过乔安娜的肩膀，在狭窄的门缝里看见对面陶德医生的门被打开，那个长相英俊的男患者推开陶德医生的怀抱走了出来。嘎，门被合上。  
“你刚刚在看我的胸吗？”女孩抱着手臂，挺起前胸——但她太瘦了，皮下脂肪不足以掩饰她嶙峋的胸骨。霍华德摇摇头，轻轻地咳嗽一声，说:“我们先来谈谈你的失眠好吗？”  
杰森·陶德是个混蛋医生。  
是的，但也是个帅气的混蛋医生，也许这正是加深他的混蛋的某种特质。诊所里的女同事们欣赏他，他骑着红色涂装的改良R6驶进街区:从踏板上迈下他的长腿，取下他那只暗红色的机车头盔，几乎所有的女同事都盯着他看，但这也无意间伤害了部分男同事的“尊严”。  
“混蛋！”迪克皱起眉头，紧紧地盯着探进电梯半个身子的杰森。杰森只是轻松地翘起嘴角，给了他一个黏腻的告别吻。“我可以让电梯门夹爆你的脑袋！”迪克用指节抹去嘴唇上残留的唾液。  
“你本可以。”杰森从电梯间里闪出身来，“下周四见。”  
在电梯门关上的一瞬间，杰森还能看见迪克漂亮的蓝色眼睛向上一翻，露出嘲讽的眼白。我看见了。杰森迅速给迪克敲上一个emoji表情。迪克只是瞟了一眼震动的手机，亮起的屏幕上赫然一个翻白眼的表情。  
“混蛋。”可笑又幼稚的把戏，笑意填满了他的酒窝，但同时他的嘴角又不满地向下撇着，他随意地把手机揣进裤兜。  
杰森的眼睛盯着无人回应的对话框，那个上翻白眼的emoji此时看起来如此的孤单。他又被冷落了，但这并不影响杰森幻想大哥看见消息时的表情，无奈的笑或者下撇的嘴角，或者是两者诡异的结合。杰森记得那个表情，当他紧紧地抱住迪克时，他的那个表情在夕阳里显得异常冰冷。  
“刚刚是谁下去了？”  
杰森抬头看去，那是在对面诊室坐诊的杰斐逊医生。他的雅利安血统十分明显，金色的短发服帖地趴在他凸出的额骨之后，两只钴蓝色眼睛藏在眉骨的阴影之下，现在正盯着自己。  
“一个病人。”手机从指间滑进白色大褂的斜放口袋，杰森从另一只口袋里摸出烟盒，“抱歉，放松时间。”  
“医生可以和自己的病人接吻吗？”霍华德将手机摄下的图片在杰森眼前晃了晃，“陶德。”  
那是一张不怎么清晰的照片，但依旧可以辨认出那个穿白色大褂的背影是谁。杰森像是见惯了这种伎俩，眼睛圆瞪得像一头发怒的豹子，声音却意外地平和。“开价，或者别的什么？”这对于见惯了哥谭那些上流人的下流手段的他来说，并不是什么新鲜事。  
“瞧瞧这语气，看来还是个惯犯，哥谭人。”“知道吗，我可以以此控告你的不当言论。”在听到“控告”这个词时，霍华德的嘴巴夸张地咧开，仿佛听见了本世纪最大的笑话。  
“控告？陶德，想清楚，我现在有证据控告你利用职业身份骚扰病人，以及，就算那个倒霉鬼和你一样，你也破坏了心理医生协会的行业规定。”你已经出局了。  
杰森正想回应他，却觉得如鲠在喉。他只是抽出一根烟叼在嘴里冷笑，错开霍华德的肩膀走向休息室，没再睬霍华德。  
但在少人的休息室里，处于尼古丁戒断期的他在火星渐渐靠近手指时感到越来越强烈的不满足——他是怎么了？再次深陷其中？不，他只是需要更多尼古丁。杰森把烟头戳灭，挥动手臂驱散眼前缭绕的烟雾，好像这样就能驱散那双浮现在他脑海里的蓝色眼睛。  
“先生，能借根烟吗？”一位佝偻妇人走到他身边，含混着希腊口音的英语，向他竖起一根枯瘦的手指。那根手指就像是在对上天起誓，就像是凯瑟琳向他讲述和该威利斯的过去时在空中作画那样。那双空洞洞的眼睛盯着他，盯着空荡荡的房子，也盯着白粉。杰森感到嘴里泛苦，焦油味终于灼伤了他早已迟钝的味觉。  
“拿去吧。”杰森抽出一根烟交到妇人手中，“好好享受。”

“不知道你还抽烟。”蒂娜端着两盒多拿滋经过迪克，她深呼吸的声音让迪克神经过敏。在上星期她在迪克身上闻出杰森的古龙水后，迪克已经尽量和杰森保持距离了。当然，除了他们的“协议书”上写明的亲密行为。不过现在看来，他下次还是在杰森解开他的衣扣前自己脱掉比较好。  
“希望多拿滋的美妙味道能盖过它。”迪克从打开的包装盒里拿走一只焦糖核桃碎多拿滋，向蒂娜举起它，“敬伟大的轮班间休！”  
其他同事看见迪克夸张的动作纷纷笑了起来。这个男孩总是精力充沛，饱满的脸颊会在极度高兴或是在追逐抢劫犯两个街区后微微发红，蓝色的眼睛是俊美五官的焦点，而那种天生的幽默感更为他赢得了警局大部分同事的好感。  
“真希望那帮疯子也有休息的时候。”蒂娜眼底的青黑色越来越重了。这一个月几乎每晚都有人报警。布鲁海文市民们很惶恐——他们和一群精神病罪犯住在同一座城市里。那些罪犯可能从街角突然冲出来扑倒夜行的人，可能提着匕首坐在你的后座，可能在风衣下藏了一把枪。警局已经在各个街区加派警力巡逻，但犯罪率并没有随之显著下降，甚至连一向与警方交好的布鲁海文日报也开始暗讽警局的不力。所有警员都在无形的重压之下，迪克也不例外，但他依旧向大家展示着他的乐观，即便几天前他的小腿上留下了一个3英寸的深深的疤痕。那是一把飞来的匕首造成的。  
“提提精神。”迪克递给蒂娜一罐速溶咖啡，“我们可不能放过那些混蛋。”蒂娜微笑着接过他的好意:“谢了，pretty boy。”转身走向她的工位。  
“格雷森，下午没有排班？”正当迪克咬下一口甜蜜的琥珀核桃时，小组组长詹姆斯将一份文件交在他手上，“一份手抄件，刚刚从犯人手里搜出来的。”  
一份文件。为什么要在这种警力匮乏的时候外派一个警员送一份文件？但迪克很快注意到了文件上标明的BNL。老天，这些罪犯都是从哪弄来的这些东西，迪克惊讶片刻后严肃地接过文件。  
詹姆斯认可地拍了拍迪克的肩膀，转身要走，却又想起了什么似地挺住了半旋的前足:“从这坐地铁30分钟，很快就能到第五大道。早去早回，格雷森警员。”  
迪克的脖子在听到“地铁”的一瞬间僵住，许久才反应过来，缓慢地点头:“好的，警探。”

也许事情没有他想的那么糟糕。迪克越过闸机，把地铁卡塞回自己的夹克口袋。由于不是高峰期，车站月台上几乎没有多少人，这让迪克悬着的心多少放松了些。他从裤兜中掏出耳机戴上，在手机中搜寻可以让他转移注意力的歌曲，滑动的指尖却渐渐烦躁起来。  
90年代的摇滚？最近的流行新专？或者是爵士蓝调？  
不，不，都不是。  
地铁驶进站台了。哦不，天哪！飞驰过的车厢上满满的都是人！虽然错过了午间返工的高峰期，但一辆从市中心发来的地铁列车怎么可能人少，他早该想到的。  
伴随着提示音，迪克艰难地迈开步子，踏在走道上的感觉一点都不真实，好像这辆列车已经抽空了迪克的大脑。拥挤，混合在一起的汗液、香精、古龙水、洗衣粉的气味充斥迪克的肺部。他感觉到身体在燃烧，从内部快把他烤干了。他好渴，吞咽分泌过剩的口水，又一阵阵地出汗，心跳加速，兴奋。  
他能感觉到随着车厢摇晃，人们的身体在狭小的空间里相互碰撞。他只能挺直身子，尽力避开那些手、胯部以及臀部。不，但他无法停止想象，想象那些手指有意无意地蹭过他的衣服，温热的海绵体在他的股沟摩擦，而他的阴茎越来越热，把裤子撑得紧绷，前液把内裤打湿，轻微地摩擦，然后射精。他的裤子彻底湿透了，黏黏地贴在下体的皮肤上，而前方的挺翘臀部上也沾上了湿斑。  
“不……”阴茎在隐隐发痛，而他只能站在原地，任由那些无意的身体接触取悦自己。没有人能理解他的身体为何发颤;为何微微扬起头，脸颊烧成一朵欲放的玫瑰;为何双足急躁地交替踢打地面，急于冲出这缓慢拥挤的列车。  
不，这很变态，很羞耻，你要克制。迪克想起杰森，想起他主动触摸自己的手指，狠狠地捏住的下颌，粗暴地撸动他的阴茎，掰开他的臀瓣。  
想要高潮，想要杰森，想要高潮，想要高潮，想要杰森，想要杰森，想要你，想要你……  
经停站的人员走动让迪克颤抖得更加明显，他稍稍向后退了几步，却正好撞在一个人身上。  
“你好像很乐在其中。”一只手用力地搓揉他的左臀，这让迪克忍不住地发出了一声低吟。一旁有怀疑的目光落在他身上，他只能像一只鸵鸟一样把头深深地埋下去。  
放开，变态！但这感觉真是很好，好到让迪克觉得这就是他长久以来期待的。杰森还在他的脑海里挥之不去，但他听不清他说了什么，他只能想象那只手正是杰森的手——从拥挤的人群里伸出来，从他的身上抓取抓取他的身体，去填补身上的残缺。  
迪克忍不住地在那只手上厮磨，让手指滑过翕动的肛口。“你把内裤都吃进去了。”那只手伸进他的内裤，揪着一端濡湿的布头，让并不柔软的布料摩擦敏感的肛周。“你这个变态，看看，一整个车厢都在看着你，你会在他们面前剧烈地高潮，把你肮脏的精液粘在任何一个人的衣服上。你愿意给这里的任何一个男人吸屌，无论他们多么肥胖或者干枯。你想用东西堵住上面和下面两个只会流水的大洞，你这个荡妇。你看看自己，看看自己，这是你想要的吗？”耳畔的言语越来越激烈，迪克的瞳孔都在摇晃。那些人在看他，即使是那些低着头的人也是在回避他颤抖的身体。一个在车厢中依偎在母亲怀里的女孩睁大眼睛看他，看他在急促地呼吸，他就要在她面前高潮了！  
“不，不！”迪克发出几声压抑不住的惊喘，巨大的恐惧伴随着巨大的快感在的胸中激荡，但他又是如此地厌恶自己。  
人群骚动起来，他们不时望向那个猛然痉挛的男人，识趣者马上别过头去，母亲将女孩的眼睛捂住，老人喃喃着摇摇头。  
“这位先生，快放开你的手！”一个年轻人挤过来抓住那只“猥亵”迪克的手，迪克抬起发红的眼睛看向身后的男人。  
“杰森？”迪克看着一脸不悦的杰森站在他身后，怒气腾腾地看着打抱不平的年轻人。“你们认识？”年轻人迅速撤开手，震惊地打量两人。  
迪克知道那人要说什么。第五大道站已经到了，车厢门一打开，迪克就抓着杰森那只温热潮湿的手挤出了车厢。  
没有人会认识他们，因为迪克发誓再也不坐地铁了。  
“你怎么在这？”迪克朝着锁上卫生间门的杰森大叫。  
“如果不是我，你是不是要让那个拉丁裔年轻人，那个中度肥胖的白领，或者随便哪个男人把你艹到开花？光闻着他们的味道就能让你高潮！”杰森转过身来，以一种迪克从来没见过的暴躁的状态和他说话。  
他们吵架，就像一对性生活不协调的夫妻。这个想法让还没完全从惊愕中走出来的迪克笑了出来。  
“你笑什么？”杰森的眉脚诡异地吊起，显示出他的困惑。  
“你，是想占有我吗？”迪克伸手解开杰森的扣得一丝不苟的纽扣，杰森也把手搭在方头皮带上，露出浅灰色内裤里膨大的阴茎。夹克滑落到地上，迪克撩起白色T恤将衣角叼在嘴里，而宽松的长裤早已褪到了脚踝。迪克靠着水箱坐在马桶盖上，向杰森张开大腿。  
“操我。”沾湿的衣角滑落到脖颈。杰森的思考能力已经跟不上急速的心跳，他扶住那双为他大开的长腿，迪克就把双手敷在他的手之上。充沛的前液流淌过肛口，在电子灯管下泛着白光，杰森伸出一根手指，艰难地钻进干涩窒热的肠道。  
“没有润滑？”  
“嘶——我是在执行任务，不是约炮……轻点……”迪克终于想起了他那可怜的被他扯得发皱的文件，现在可能和他湿黏的内裤一起躺在瓷砖地板上。  
“太紧了。”杰森在括约肌稍有放松后缓慢地推进第二根手指。他能感到迪克不断收缩挤压的肠肉，不难想象它裹着自己的阴茎时的快感。在渐渐松弛的肠道里掏动，迪克的身体也渐渐放松下来。  
碰到第一个指节处的一块软肉，迪克的身体就瘫软在坐便器上，嘴里发出无意义的轻哼，双腿不自觉地收拢。杰森一边按住他紧绷的大腿内侧，一边往泛红的肛口捅进第三根手指。他可以感受到一些湿润的肠液浸润了他的手指，迪克的阴茎完全挺立起来，贴在他的小腹上，发白的腺液填满他腹部的肌肉线条。  
“不，不要，”迪克轻微地摆头，要不是杰森扶着他可能会从坐便器上掉下去，“不……”请求很快被呜咽吞没。  
“不要什么？说，不要什么？”杰森几乎是泄愤式地玩弄迪克。他反手压住迪克想要撸动阴茎的手，看着那根可怜的生殖器颤抖着哭泣。  
“不要……手指，”那双蓝色眼睛上泛着水光，直直地盯住杰森，脸上的红是鲜血欲滴，“我想要你，求你。”  
杰森咬紧嘴唇，干渴的嘴唇几乎能被他咬掉皮来。他抽出手指，那炙热的肠壁还依依不舍地缠着他。迪克的身体也感到了一股巨大的空虚，仿佛身体缺失了一块，他要在杰森身上找回来。  
“混蛋！”一时间却不知道是在骂谁。杰森扶着阴茎缓缓地送进去，但刚进去龟头，他就进不去了。杰森发狠地抽打了一下迪克饱满的臀部，“放松。”一声低哼后，杰森感觉到紧绷的肌肉在松动，于是他一口气狠狠地干了进去。  
“啊！”迪克的脸上已经看不出是痛苦还是欢愉，杰森引导着他在胸口乱抓的手摸了摸他们的结合处。“我在你的身体里，全部在你的身体里了。”杰森的声音也带上了异样的迷醉。他也开始热衷于着异常的性爱。但什么才是正常呢？杰森嘲讽地笑了。  
迪克的手随着杰森的缓慢抽插，逐渐上移。他抓着杰森裸露的背部，在每次阴茎深入时留下一道火辣辣的抓痕。刺痛感让杰森更加兴奋，他闭着眼睛，却仿佛能看见落日的光辉覆盖在他的眼睑上，灼烧，那双隔膜的蓝色眼睛在他的身上留下两个黑洞洞的烫伤疤痕，一汩汩地冒出鲜血。  
“迪克！”杰森的脖颈上青筋暴起，脸上涨开痛苦的红色。看着我，看着我，不只是在这种时候，看着我！脸上浮现出温柔又毛次次的触感，杰森睁开眼睛，只看到迪克搂着他的肩膀，坐直靠在他身上，舔舐他脸颊上的汗珠和泪水。那双蓝色眼睛，直直地盯着自己，一如既往的坦然。  
杰森深深地吻上迪克，他快速挺动，从未有过的深度让迪克的胸膛战栗地挺起，他的心脏快要脱离他的身体，只感觉身体要彻底融化在这快感之中。  
“杰森……杰森！杰森！”又一道抓痕，比之前的更深一点。迪克失神地垮在杰森身上，他射了，精液飞溅到杰森的腹肌上，在他的白色T恤上也留下点点湿斑。而杰森也在顶弄瘫软的迪克十几下后发泄在他身体里。  
嗡鸣声在大脑中震响，许久杰森才从半梦半醒间听出那是有人在外面不满地敲击卫生间的大门。是时候出去了，毕竟卫生间可不是什么温存的好地方。于是他推了推同样半梦半醒的迪克，才发现那人正嘬着自己的衣角，含混地呓语。  
“嘿，迪克，”杰森缓慢地从迪克的怀抱里抽身出来，他能感觉到迪克轻轻地抓紧了自己的肩膀，但在反应过来的一瞬间松开了手。“小翅膀。”挫去了平日里和他争斗的气力，迪克只是疲累地坐着，等待着体内的精液从身体里淌出。杰森亲了亲他被汗湿的刘海，迪克也给了他一个缠绵的吻。两人头抵着头，忽然相视一笑，就好像他们是一对刚刚完成了精彩的恶作剧的兄弟。  
杰森帮他捡起那些散落一地的文件，无意间瞟见了BNL的字样，也没有留心，草草地把文件收拾起来。迪克则在杰森掉落的外套里找到了一盒香烟，他抽出一根叼在嘴里。他晃荡的双腿碰上杰森胳膊，杰森一回头正看见迪克向他抿起香烟。  
啪嗒一声，炫目的火光在两人间绽放开来，迪克吸了一口，盯着那双松石绿的眼睛，恶趣味地将白雾喷在杰森脸上。迷蒙的雾气里，他能看见迪克如隐若现的笑，他颤抖着，一把抓住那只夹着香烟的手，按在他的胸口，烫下一个扭曲的D。  
“你他妈疯了！”迪克慌忙丢开香烟，捂住正在出血的伤口，震恐又焦急地盯着痴迷的杰森。  
“我爱你。”杰森依偎在迪克汗津津的颈窝上，疲累、扭曲、痛苦，这个地方就是他最想停留的地方。从街头到庄园，从哥谭到布鲁海文，杰森从不相信命运，但就是命运总让他尝尽苦头，游离在痛苦和快乐的边缘，分裂，繁殖。  
迪克收紧这个扭曲的怀抱，他并不感到诡异，也不感到迷茫——这和过去不一样了，但迪克仍不能称之为勇敢。他的内心仍然在恐惧，但在恐惧什么，他又答不上来。他只想依靠着杰森，以填满那颗早已破碎的永不满足的心。


End file.
